


Breakfast in Bed

by LerxstInSpace



Series: Contingency Plan-verse Good++ Ending [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerxstInSpace/pseuds/LerxstInSpace
Summary: When Curtis slides out of bed and pads out into the hall Adam opens his eye halfway and sees pale early morning light painting the bedroom walls. He figures Curtis is probably just going to the bathroom or out to get the paper or something, and he snuggles back against Takashi and shuts his eye again. Takashi mumbles something soft and contented in his sleep, and his arm tightens around Adam’s waist.He must have drifted off to sleep again, because the next thing he knows there are noises coming from the general direction of the kitchen. Dishes and pans. Silverware. Something sizzling. The smell of something delicious drifts down the hall to the bedroom.“Mnh,” Takashi says. He nuzzles the back of Adam’s shoulder, adorably clumsy in his mostly-still-asleep state. “...bacon.”





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Let this wee snippet of domestic fluff serve as an apology in advance for the clusterfuck of communication failure and oblivious pining I am going to put these guys through in chapter 4 of TLWNI.

On the first Saturday after Adam comes home for good, the alarm does  _ not _ go off at five in the goddamned morning like it has all week. At least, the regular one doesn’t, and the one that does seems to wait until a slightly more respectable hour. But after everything that’s happened Adam is still a pretty light sleeper, and the faint buzz somewhere on Curtis’ side of the bed and the soft, drowsy noise that follows are enough to wake him up. 

When Curtis slides out of bed and pads out into the hall Adam opens his eye halfway and sees pale early morning light painting the bedroom walls. He figures Curtis is probably just going to the bathroom or out to get the paper or something, and he snuggles back against Takashi and shuts his eye again. Takashi mumbles something soft and contented in his sleep, and his arm tightens around Adam’s waist.

He must have drifted off to sleep again, because the next thing he knows there are noises coming from the general direction of the kitchen. Dishes and pans. Silverware. Something sizzling. The smell of something delicious drifts down the hall to the bedroom. Part of him wants to get up and investigate. The rest of him is perfectly happy to lie here in bed snuggled back against Takashi’s chest, in this nest of pillows and this luxuriously thick comforter they’ve got.

“Mnh,” Takashi says. He nuzzles the back of Adam’s shoulder, adorably clumsy in his mostly-still-asleep state. “...bacon.”

“Mhm.” Adam pats his flesh-and-blood hand. Where’s the other one? ...oh, it’s tucked behind Adam’s pillow. 

Curtis is clearly busy in the kitchen, though the fog of Adam’s drowsiness is still too thick for the full significance of that to penetrate. So instead of pondering that any further, he just wriggles over onto his other side and tucks his head under Takashi’s chin. Takashi makes another one of those soft happy little noises and wraps his arm around Adam’s shoulders and hooks one of his feet behind Adam’s calf.

Now it’s warm and cozy  _ and  _ dark. Just the right combination to lull Adam back to sleep again.

Not for long, though.

He hears footsteps. A soft “aww.” The sound of something being set on the nightstand. The same sound, on the other nightstand. More footsteps. The bedroom door being closed as quietly as possible.

Adam picks his head up and looks over Takashi’s shoulder, at the nightstand behind him. Takashi’s coffee mug is sitting on it, with little curls of steam drifting up from it.

“Huh,” Adam mumbles. He wriggles back over onto his other side in spite of Takashi’s arm around him, and sees his own mug on the other nightstand.

The smell of coffee wakes him up just enough to do the math. Curtis sneaking out of bed, trying not to wake them. Kitchen noises. Bacon smells. And now, coffee on the nightstands.

Adam breaks out in a big sleepy grin and settles back against Takashi again for now, because he thinks he knows what’s going to happen the next time the bedroom door opens.

He hears footsteps again, and some soft woody noises that could be TV trays being unfolded in the hall. Over the next few minutes, there are more soft noises, much like the sound of their coffee mugs being set on the nightstands. When Adam hears the bright sounds of silverware being set down, he gently nudges Takashi in the ribs.

“Wha,” Takashi says. Then he picks up his head and blinks sleep out of his eyes, and he finally notices the coffee on the nightstand and Adam can see the gears sluggishly turning in his drowsy head. “Hey...”

Right on cue, the bedroom door opens again. Of course Curtis only has two arms and he can only bring in one tray at a time, but that’s fine. He brings Takashi’s in, sets it on his side of the bed, and leans over to kiss Takashi on the temple. Then he sets Adam’s down on  _ his  _ side and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. He’s still in his sleep shorts and T-shirt and he still has bed hair and it’s the sweetest thing Adam has ever seen.

“Hey,” Takashi says again, a little more awake now, and Curtis laughs and ducks back out into the hall to get his own tray. His, of course, has the bottle of Cholula on it.

There’s bacon all right, wrapped up with fluffy scrambled eggs and cheese and bell peppers and onions and little cubes of skillet-fried potato in warm flour tortillas with salsa on the side. No wonder Curtis made so much of that salsa the day Adam came home. He was planning this and he had to be sure there’d be enough left. 

“Oh  _ hell  _ yes,” Adam says, and he pulls his tray closer and goes straight for the breakfast tacos. God, he’d missed these. There’s also a little pile of fresh fruit and a bowl of oatmeal. Takashi’s is topped with sliced bananas and a dab of peanut butter. Adam’s has a drizzle of maple syrup and a handful of raisins. Curtis... oh, honey. His is loaded with chocolate chips and that Mexican caramel stuff he loves so much. Because of course it is.

“Aw, babe,” Takashi laughs as he wriggles upright to dig in, and Curtis settles on the foot of the bed, between their feet, and gives them both one of those radiant grins.

“I was thinking,” he says, and he pats Adam’s shin. “About how you wished you could see his face the first time I brought him breakfast in bed. Well... at least you can see it the first time I do it for  _ both  _ of you.”

Adam feels his heart clench and his eye tear up a little, and Takashi stops in mid-bite and leans over to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. Curtis still remembers that after all this time, or else he watched the video again, and either way--he remembers that. It’s what he does, though. He remembers all these little details, files them away and then pulls sweet little surprises like this out of his hat when they least expect it.

It’s one of the reasons why Adam loves him so much, and probably one of the reasons why Takashi loves him so much too.

Takashi makes a grabby-hand at Curtis as he’s adding hot sauce to his tacos. “Gimme that when you’re done.”

Curtis just gives him an impish little smile and a side-eye and wiggles the bottle. “Get it yourself.”

Takashi blinks at him, and then he seems to wake up enough to remember that he can, in fact, reach it. He sends his right hand down to the foot of the bed to grab the bottle, and Adam cracks up. He’s not used to that yet. He’s probably not going to get used to that for a long time. And he’s got the funniest feeling Takashi and Curtis keep engineering situations like this just to make him laugh, because every time it happens they both look at him and then look at each other and trade this little knowing grin.

It’s a summer Saturday. There are no classes, no extracurriculars, no real reason for Adam or Takashi to get up. The  _ Atlas  _ isn’t going anywhere for a few more weeks, so there’s no need for Curtis to get up either. They take their time eating their breakfast, and while they do they talk a little about what they need to do today. They’re good on groceries for the most part, but Curtis and Takashi want to take Adam out to pick out some sheets and curtains and maybe some paint for the guest room-- _ his _ room, now. He doesn’t think he’s going to be spending many nights in there, but it’s nice to have his own space in the house and it’s sweet that they thought about that. 

Then they talk about things they’d  _ like  _ to do, and Adam notes that the things Curtis and Takashi suggest are all quiet places, or outdoor places--museums, the park, the zoo, maybe just driving out to the desert with a picnic dinner to watch the sunset. Adam is still nervous in crowded indoor places and sensitive to noise, and he appreciates them taking that into consideration. 

When they’re done eating, Adam offers to take the dishes to the kitchen but Takashi insists on doing that instead. While he’s doing that, Curtis slides up to the other end of the bed and stretches out. Adam snuggles up against his side and Curtis’ hand goes straight to his hair to undo the loose braid he slept in. Adam never did anything with his hair when he slept alone, but it became clear right away that he was either going to have to be the big spoon, cut it, or restrain it at night if he was going to share a bed with anyone. He never cared much for being the big spoon and he’s grown kind of fond of his hair. Besides that, Curtis enjoys having an excuse to play with it before they go to bed and Adam enjoys having an excuse to let him. For now, Adam lets his eye drift shut again and sighs into Curtis’ shoulder while those long fingers comb through it, gently easing out the tangles and letting it fall onto his back.

The sounds of dishes being rinsed and put in the dishwasher stop, and a minute later Takashi comes back into the bedroom. He crawls back into bed and snuggles up against Curtis’ other side, one hand resting at the small of Adam’s back. He cranes up to kiss Curtis once on the lips, then rolls over to do the same for Adam, and just to make sure all sides of their cuddly little triangle are covered Adam wriggles up to kiss Curtis too.

It’s still early. They don’t have anything urgent to do. Those errands could all wait until tomorrow. They could stay here all day if they really wanted to. Just the three of them.

Adam thinks that sounds like a great idea.

“Oh, uh...” Takashi breathes out a little laugh. “That was the last of the coffee, huh?” Curtis doesn’t answer out loud. He doesn’t have to. The little grimace does that for him.

...okay, maybe they  _ will  _ have to get up and go to the store today. 

But not yet.


End file.
